Placer Carnal
by Tobitaka97
Summary: Natsu es una persona fria ante la presencia de Lucy Heartfilia, ambos tiene mas cosas en comun de lo que parece, pero el no querie verlo, y separarse de ella es su unica posibilidad de sobrevivir. One- shot. /Mundo paralelo AU/


**Que ondas chicas, necesito su ayuda, veran, aqui hay un fic que me gusta mucho, el ano pasado lo comenze a leer, no sabia como era la aplicacion, y una vez que desintale la aplicacion se borraron todas las historias guardadas, la historia se trata de que Lucy es una princesa, su madre esta muerta, y su padre odia la magia asi que hace que el reino no lo utilize, al principio de la historia sale Natsu ques es nuevo en el reino, se tropeza con Lucy, Erza es como el caballero de ella, si alguno sabes o es similar esta historia comente dejando el nombre y el autor del fic porfis! Vieras como lo anoro leer la historia, aunque no se si ya esta completa o incompleta.**

* * *

 **Placer Carnal**

Ambos caminaban al ritmo en unisón, el sonido del viento era acompañado por los pasos de ambos, Lucy suspiraba de sobremanera que a Natsu lo molestaba, ella miraba de reojo como el nuevo Natsu caminaba junto a ella, recuerdos de ellos jóvenes, cuando eran más unidos se avecinaban en sus mente, haciéndola casi llorar de la nostalgia, el hombre que la acompañaba a su lado, era un hombre frio y distante casi imperceptible, si ni fuera que ella a cada minuto le echaba un ojo, ella tal vez se hubiera olvidado de su existencia, sin más que decir, Lucy con una sonrisa como puedo dio unos saltito por delante, aparentando tranquilidad.

\- Moo, Natsu, eres un aburrido, desde cuando eres asi?. – le reclamo con un puchero, Natsu detuvo su caminata para mirar a aquellos ojos dulces de Lucy que lo miraban con amor y ternura, mientras que el, se aprovechaba de esa inocencia a su favor, molesto, con voz firme y molesto le hablo en alto.

Desde que me dejastes por otro, desde ese día no me importa si un lobo de come ahora o te desgarra. – Sus ojos brillaban de ira contenida, su voz salía por sus labios de una manera a que a Lucy le dio frio, se arropo con sus brazos buscando de alguna manera poder calentarse, se sentía pequeña a lado suyo, se sentía indefensa y frágil, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ella misma quería evitar.

Miraba los brazos de Natsu con anhelo, aquellos que alguna vez la abrazaba, envolviendo su cuerpo de manera protectora, amaba a Natsu, y siguió haciéndolo a pesar de su actitud con ella, pero Natsu no opinaba igual.

Siguió andando no deteniéndose si Lucy iba tras él o no, y eso, hiso que el corazón de él, diera a paso, un filoso dolor a través de su corazón, su pecho se oprimía, sus labios estaba fuertemente sellados, mordía su lengua para que ningún sollozo atravesara sus carnosos y rojos labios, camino a paso apresurado hacia él, cosa que él no el importo.

Habia cambiado tanto dentro como fuera, su ropa era un poco cubierta, una capa lo cubría del frio, eran ellos quienes abrazaban a Natsu de noche, no aquellos brazos humanos que solo podían dar un trozo de su calor, su rasgos masculinos y elegantes, lo hacían a él, el ser más irresistible del planeta, veía como el se llevaba a cada chica por su lado, su corazón se rompía en pedazos cuando a ella le dirigía la mirada más insignificante que el tenia, definiendo que su mera existencia no servía de nada en su vida, su aliento frio se deslizaba por su nariz, tratando de respirar profundo para no llorar de nuevo, ese sería su castigo?, el no poder dar mimos a su amor?, quería que el la amara con la misma intensidad que ella lo quería, desde cuándo se había vuelto tan necesitada de el?

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se remo lidiaban dentro de su interior, haciendo estragos en ella, a medida que su yo interior iba apareciendo, nuevos sentimientos iba sumergiendo, abriendo una brecha de ira en ella.

Paro su caminar, pero Natsu nunca se detuvo, tampoco miro atrás, era un error en que Erza los dejara como un equipo, ella había dicho una estúpida idea de celebrar su regreso como en los viejos tiempos, los campamentos entre sus amigos eran famosos, ya que les gustaba al aire como perros salvajes, cada años hacían cuatro viajes en total que duraban dos noche y tres días, disfrutando de la naturaleza, entre ellos los juegos de caza y escapada, era un juego que habían diseñado cuando eran pequeñas, que a pesar de los años, nunca dejaron de hacerse, era una tradición al hacer esos juego tontos.

Había llegado más o menos hace un mes y medio atrás, ya el, no le era divertido aquellas peleas que solía tener con sus compañeros, las bromas la mira viejas con al pasar el tiempo, sus pensamientos se había hecho maduro al pasar los años, tener una familia, ya no significaba nada para él, ni una compañera de vida, ya ni Lucy, la miraba si importancia, sabía que ella no había querido decir aquellos la última vez que la vio antes de irse en aquel viaje, sabía que no había hecho eso, era inocente, una diosa de la lujuria, cuando no lo era, aunque debía de hacerlo, solo era de mirarla, sus curva, sus piernas, sus atributos, sus ojos, su cabello…..todo de en ella era hermosa, y muy codiciada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos para nada santo, Natsu sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sin darle mucha importancia avanzo un poco más rápido para librarse de aquella molestia, pero uno metros más esa molestia se iba siendo un dolor de cabeza, sin aguantarse más, volteo su cabeza con una mirada asesina, sin que asustara a la intruso.

Sin poder creérselo, casi bufando por lo estúpido que era, rio, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, otra vez volvió a suceder pero esta vez sin ser una piedra pequeña, era un piedra grande y filosa, Natsu ya cansado de aquel estúpido juego se volteo envuelto en ira, viendo como en su cara un sonrisa de triunfo aparecía, _**veremos si ríe después**_ – se comentó con una sonrisa sádica en su cara, a paso rápido se lidero en frente de Lucy haciendo que esta poco a poco su sonrisa se desvaneciera, formando una línea recta en su cara.

\- Estas loca?!, o virgo te paso la rareza, no espera, tuya eres así, porque mierdas haces eso?. – le escupió furioso.

Lucy de igual manera miraba a Natsu con una rabia contenida, aunque esta no tuvo ni dos segundos para dejar escapar todo aquello que la incomodaba.

\- Porque a pesar de los años sigues siendo el mismo idiota, pero el doble. – agito Lucy los brazos, exagerando lo que decía, sus mejillas se había convertido de un blanco nívea a un tono rojizo por su enojo. – No eres le mismo Natsu de antes. – le dijo con tristeza.

\- No, claro que no. - le dijo mordazmente.

\- Y lo extraño -continuando, ignorando su comentario. – Dime Natsu porque has cambiado?, sabes que esa no es una excusa, ambos sabemos en qué bese a Sting fue un error, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, porque te resulta fácil culparme.

Natsu la miro aburrido de lo que dijo, Lucy miraba la actitud indiferente de él, en bullendo en ella un sentimiento de rencor, ira, enojo….todos aquellos sentimientos se estrellaban contra ella, le había hecho la visa imposible, solo a ella, mientras que en los otro, no lo hacía, para ella, la universidad, ver a sus amigos cada dia, era un bálsamo para su corazón, para después llegar a su casa y que una ola de recuerdos se viniera encima, por eso, ella la mejor estudiante de todo la universidad, se dedicaba a estudiar cada hora, casi nunca dormía, era por eso que sus amigos se preocupaba por ella, Natsu se colaba en su habitación, a pesar de que ella lo regañara y lo insultara, estaba agradecida de que hiciera eso, sus sueños se volvían placenteros.

\- No sabes cómo me enferman tus palabras. – le dijo poseída por la ira, Natsu abrió los ojos por la impresión de Lucy, hasta ella misma se hubiera puesto a temblar por sus palabras, pero su indignación era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Wow, acaso la gatita muestra sus garritas?. – pregunto con falsa diversión, sus cabeza la había ladeado, su sonrisa era congelada y siniestra.

\- No más que tú, imbécil. – le dijo escupiéndole en la cara. – Púdrete, Natsu Dragneel - le siseo con ira.

\- Con gusto, princesa…- Natsu sabía que el apodo enfurecía a Lucy.

Ambos combatían con sus demonios, sabían que ellos solos no podían, eso había funcionado por un par de años, pero después de ello, todo se alboroto, Natsu renuncio a todo, dedicándole obediencia al imbécil de su creador, pero ella aun seguía haciéndolo, hasta que al fin se liberó de él, dejando solo a Natsu, tal vez por eso era que el la odiaba, porque al final, lo había dejado solo, en aquel remolino de problemas, pero no podía con todo el peso, se había ido dejándolo a él, aun se sentía culpable, aquel sentimiento nunca la abandono, pero tampoco había luchado por su libertad.

Natsu miraba con diversión como ella le disparaba hacia él un motón de insultos, se había creado a el mismo una muralla de hierro, difícil de escalar, lentamente deslizo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica, cabía admitir que era una joya invaluable, pero que él no valoraba, el solo haría la vida imposible a Lucy; de la misma forma que deslizo su mirada hacia bajo, lo mismo lo hiso escaneando su cuerpo de abajo para arriba, distendiendo se en grandes pechos, el aun recordaba como ella salía del baño en paños menores, no le importaba, ella había actuado como si fuera una persona inocente, y no hormonal, cosa que era mentira, siempre la espiaba en el baño, Lucy se molestaba cada vez que hacia eso, no lo era un pervertido, sino también un acosador de mierda, no podía quitarle de la cabeza a Lucy, ni estando separados por kilómetros, siempre la ha tenido presente en su presencia, pero eso no lo detuvo a cometer venganza que hervía en su sangre.

Lucy no había hecho nada, pero no quería admitirlo, con ella se desquitaba todo sus demonios encima, era la única forma de liberarse de su tensión, era un idiota, lo sabía, actuaba como uno, pero tampoco quería dañar a una persona que no era importante para él, pero no tenía la culpa de ello, Lucy desde que regreso, a pesar de los insultos, de las distancias, ella no se separa de su lado, era drástico lo que le estaba siendo a ella, hasta que sus resultados estaba dando frutos, lamento que su amistad sufriera, pero con eso era suficiente.

Las tentaciones era más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, sus institutos lo dominaban, aquellos cuales había deseado toda su vida, de los cuales las imágenes de ellos no se pudo quitar ni con tantas mujeres, estaba ahí, Lucy estaba sonrojada de ira, se veía adorable, a pesar de su condición como idiota, pero eso no la detenía en desearla, por mero impulso, puso sus manos en sus enorme atributos, ella ya se había esperado esa acción por su parte al verlo con los ojos puñados de lujuriosa, de sus ojos verdes que casi eran negros, sus pupilas estaban dilatas, el casi estaba listo para tirarse encima, pero ella no quería que su primera vez fuera en un busque, y con el hombre que él amaba, aunque el suyo estaba enfrente, no parecía en nada, al Natsu sobreprotector, que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Lentamente sus manos fueron apretando los pechos de Lucy, haciendo sacar un gemido a Lucy, reaccionado esta, rápidamente retrocedió tres pasos atrás para alejas sus manos de ella, ya estando a una distancias "adecuada" Lucy se tapó con sus delgados brazos sus pechos, pero no era del todo necesario.

\- Que haces? . – pregunto con voz asustada y temblorosa, sus mejillas enrojecidas desde el cuellos hasta su cara, sus ojos grandes por la impresión y - brillosas por las lágrimas que se estaban formando en ellas.

\- Creo que eras más inteligente. – le espeto, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia ella, ofendido por el movimientos que había hecho.

\- Te odio!. – le grito de camino. Pero a Natsu no le importo sus palabras, fue rápido que Lucy no lo vio venir, con uan de sus manos agarro las otras, Lucy trataba de zafarse de el, pero sus garras era fuerte, como acero indestructible, con la mano libre, Natsu desgarro su camisa, seguido de su brasier, asustada, pego grito al cielo, alertando no solo a Natsu, sino también a los que estaban cerca, enojado, acerco su boca a la de ella, haciéndola callar, el beso había sorprendido a Lucy, dejando la paralizada.

\- No seré bueno, si sigues así. – le amenazo. – no me has visto enojado, Lucy Heartfilia. – le siseo con ira, su cara estaba cerca, y se había ensombrerado por lo enojado que estaba, Lucy asintió temerá por aquello.

Viendo sus pechos desnudos, Natsu, acerco su boca en la de ella, haciendo suspirar de temor a el, pero como no prometió, no fue nada dulce, con sus diente agarra la punta de pezones jalándola con fuerza, las lágrimas de dolor bajaban por su mejillas, con su mano libre estrujo su seno izquierdo con fuerza, disfrutando de la sanción, lamio, mordió y succino ambos senos, no dejando que sus senos fueran desentendidos, 5 minutos enteros dándole atención paso, apear de estar siendo casi violada, Lucy no podía dejar de gemir, con sonido pausados, lentos y profundos, cosa que a Natsu le encanto la sensación.

\- Te correras aquí mismo, puta. – le sonrió maliciosamente.

A Lucy no el maravillo el insulto pero no los la sonrisa y el brillo escondido detrás de aquella mirada intensa, sobrepasa la situación, sin esperar Natsu introdujo su mano dentro de los pantalones de aquella indeseable mujer, se sorprendió mucho cuando lo hiso, se había sentido sucia y como una verdadera puta, parada enfrente el, con sus pechos al aire, pero a ella no le importo, cuando sus dedos entraba y salían de forma tortuosa y lenta.

\- Ahhh…..- Gemio Lucy al sentir que otro dedo dentro de ella, le dolía, pero eso hacia amas placentero el placer. A pesar que el pensamiento le colmaba la paciencia, el sentirlo no dejaba que pensara lo contario, más rápido fue Natsu, el placer era mucho, que no aguanto tanto que se corrió, un grito fuerte que al final un gemido vino acompañado.

Desesperado por sentir más de parte de Lucy, vio a ambos lado, para ver donde podía acostar a Lucy, sabía que era su primera vez, no iba disfrutar nada, si Lucy no lo hacía, tenía que encontrar un camino rápido para que ellos pudieran tener _**placer carnal**_ , pero no había hallado ningún lugar donde pudiera ser incomodo, Lucy miro como la desesperación embargaba a Natsu, ella jadeaba sus ojos estaban empañados placer, sus manos estaban libres, sus piernas estaba débiles y quería sentarse, si n pensar mucho, se lanzó contra Natsu atrapando a Lucy como reflejo, el ataque por parte de ella, lo sorprendió, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho cuando este se lo devolvió.

-Natsu. – Gemio agitada. – Quiero más. – le susurro, como si de un secreto le estuviera ocultando, su erección apretaba en sus pantalanes, le dolía como el infierno no poder meterse de una embestido en la pequeña cueva y húmeda de Lucy – En cualquier lugar está bien. – le dijo al mirarle a los ojos que dudas tenía en ellos, pero aun así….,Lucy negó con la cabeza leyéndole el pensamiento, eso basto para decir se que era un bastardo afortunado, y no espero mucho para su encuentro.

Mas delante de ellos había varios arbustos que serían suficientes para taparse de los no invitados, la coloca ahí, Natsu poco a poco, torturando a una excitada Lucy se quitó la ropa, dejándole a ella una vista, de una Natsu diferente.

…

\- Mierda. – Exclamo Erza en medio del campamento que habían armado. – Ya buscaron por el bosque al este?. – pregunto preocupada.

\- No lo hemos hecho, dónde diablos están esos dos. – Exclamo Gray también en las misma condición que Erza.

\- Pobre Lu-chan!. – dijo dramáticamente Levy.

\- No te preocupes enana, eso dos deben estar en algún lugar follando como conejos, Giji. – les dijo Gajeel asumiendo a la situación.

Los tres voltearon a verlo para fulminarles con la mirada.

\- No conoces a Lu-chan, Gajeel. Ella no sería tan bestia para perder su virginidad en un pantano. / le dijo algo molesta.

\- Entonces como explicas que no estén aquí, no creo que se pierden, ambos conocen este bosque como la palma de su mano. – le dijo con razón.

\- De algún modo tiene razón Gajeel, debe rieron tener problemas mayores para no venir aquí, ya esta anocheciendo, y asi no podes continuar con la búsqueda.

Erza vio a parecer a Juvia, Cana y a Gerarld por el camino hacia el manantial.

\- Los encontraron?. – pregunto Levy.

Sin decir nada, dejaron la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que parar la búsqueda aquí, todos nos perderemos después, y si era peor la situación. – Dijo Gerarld.

\- Espero a que ellos nos encuentren, mañana en la mañana los buscaremos. – propuso Cana.

Todos con pesar se sentaron para poder hace el fuego y la comida, habían pasado unos minutos que todo estaban en silencio, miraban como al fuego perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que oyeron que algo se movían por los arbustos, todo sse pusieron en alerta, preparados por si algún animal salvaje se aparecía, no era la primera vez que se encontraban con uno y lidiaban con ellos, tensos estaban hasta que una cabeza rosado salió entre ellos, una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios.

\- Nos extrañaron. – dijo con burla al ver las armas en sus manos. Natsu había aparecido sin camisa y detrás de el una Lucy sonroja, tímida, y despeinada, ahí supieron que el razonamiento de Gajeel, no era tan malo.


End file.
